poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series
Join Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends as they travel outside The Island of Sodor and Equestria together and sometimes on their own series, meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies and saving the world at the same time. This is a list of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures films. The series is usually created by 76859Thomas, but some other films were to be created by Stuington and Hiatt Grey with different Adventure teams. List of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures *''Thomas the Tank Engine meets the Swan Princess'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Aladdin'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Lion King'' *''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding (Full Movie)'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Mickey's PhilharMagic (Re-upload) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' *''Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery (UK Version)'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Dumbo'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Father Christmas'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Swan Princess Christmas'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Engine that Could (2011) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Peter Pan'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Mermaid'' *''Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway (UK Version)'' *''How Twilight Sparkle, Skarloey, and the Toys Saved Christmas'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's adventures of Transformers'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers Revenge of the Fallen'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers Dark of the Moon'' Movies To Be Made by 76859Thomas *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sorcerer of the Magic Kingdom (Special) *Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' (Prequel) *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Hercules'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Goes to Enchanted'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Basil the Great Mouse Detective'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Return of Jafar'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle sings Mamma Mia'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Chicken Run'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Mulan'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Fantasmic'' (Disneyland Version) *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Gets Tangled with Rapunzel'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Cinderella'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the Sword in the Stone'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Pinocchio'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7.'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Jungle Book'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Tigger Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle are Singing in the Rain'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Tarzan'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Piglet's Big Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Go to Madagascar'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fantasia'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Winx Club: the Secret of the Lost Kingdom'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of A Goofy Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets the Last Unicorn'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Three Caballeros'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Ice Age'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Go to The Road to El Dorado'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's been Spirited Away'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Pooh's Hefflalump Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Ice Age 2: The Meltdown'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Pocahontas'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Mary Poppins'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (2011)'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Thomas' Adventures of We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Anastasia'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Gets Frozen'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Thumbelina'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure of Fantastic Mr. Fox'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Kronk's New Groove'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Ice Age 4: Continental Drift'' ' To Be Made by Stuingtion *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go Home on the Range'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Battleship'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Doogal'' *''The Cutie Mark Crusaders and The Skarloey Engines in Cyberchase'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis The Lost Empire'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Rescuers'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic Park'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurrassic Park III'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle vs. The Mummy'' *''Thomas, Twilight, and The Mummy Returns'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes'' *''Mako's Song Along songs'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure with Indiana Jones Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure with Spy Kids'' To Be Made by Hiatt Grey *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sailor Moon R: The Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sailor Moon S: The Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Family Guy: Brian & Stewie'' (Censored) *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pokemon: Eevee & Friends'' (Short Film) *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of Grimace Island'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Visitors from Outer Space'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go to Treasure Planet'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Meet Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Turbo (2013)'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pacific Rim'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Kiki's Delivery Service'' *''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' *''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit A Town Called Panic'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The LEGO Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of Black Pearl'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest.'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet the Prince of Persia: Sands of Time'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Discover Laputa: Castle in the Sky'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go Up'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Zathura'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Maleficent'' (2014 film) *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Godzilla'' (2014 film) *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fantasia 2000'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet The Lone Ranger'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with The Goonies'' Unknown movies (TBA) *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Peter Pan in Return to Neverland'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Gets Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the Aristocats'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue '' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster Go to Mars'' TV Series To Be Made by 7869Thomas *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series)'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles'' Made by skullzproductions *''Thomas and his Friends Meet the Gargoyles'' Made by Hiatt Grey *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars: Rebels'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars: Droids'' *''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Total Drama Island'' Spin-off Series To Be Made by 76859Thomas *''Heckle and Jeckle's Adventures of An American Tail'' *''Heckle and Jeckle's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' *''Cool McCool and the Magic Riddle'' *''Heckle and Jeckle meets Bambi'' *''Cool McCool's Adventures of Aladdin'' *''Cool McCool's Adventures of The Land Before Time'' To Be Made by skullzproductions *''Thomas' Sing Along Songs Adventures'' 'Clips used from films/Shows *''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' *''Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails'' *''Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue'' *''Thomas and Friends: Day of the Diesels'' *''Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery'' *''Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway'' *''Thomas and Friends: Tale of the Brave'' *''Thomas and Friends (CGI Series)'' #Creaky Cranky #The Lion of Sodor #Tickled Pink #Double Trouble #Slippy Sodor #The Early Bird #Play Time #Thomas and the Pigs #Time for a Story #Percy's Parcel #Toby's New Whistle #A Blooming Mess #Thomas and the Runaway Kite #Steamy Sodor #Splish Splash Splosh #The Biggest Present of All #Snow Tracks #Heny's Good Deeds #Buzzy Bees #Hiro Helps out #Thomas' Tall Friend #James in the Dark #Pingy Pongy Pick Up #Charlie and Eddie #Toby and the Whispering Woods #Henry's Health and Safety #Diesel's Special Delivery #Pop Goes Thomas #Victor Says Yes #Thomas in Charge #Being Percy #Merry Winter Wish #Thomas and the Snowman Party #Thomas' Crazy Day #Jumping Jobi Wood #Thomas and Scruff #O the Indignity #Jitters and Japes #Merry Misty Island #Henry's Magic Box #Gordon and Ferdinand #Toby and Bash #Emily and Dash #Percy's New Friends #Edward the Hero #James to the Rescue #Happy Hiro #Up, Up and Away #Henry's Happy Coal #Let it Snow #Surprise, Surprise #Spencer the Grand #Stop that Bus! #Stuck on You #Big Belle #Kevin the Steamie #Wonky Whistle #Percy the Snowman #Tree Trouble #Fiery Flynn #Race to the Rescue #Ol' Wheezy Wobbles #Express Coming Through #Percy and the Monster of Brendam #Ho Ho Snowman #Flash Bang Wallop! #Thomas and the Rubbish Train #Thomas Toots the Crows #Bust My Buffers! #Percy and the Calliope #Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor #Salty's Surprise #Sodor Surprise Day #Emily's Winter Party Special #Muddy Matters #Whiff's Wish #Welcome Stafford #Don't Bother Victor! #Happy Birthday, Sir! #The Christmas Tree Express #Kevin's Cranky Friend #Scruff's Makeover #Wayward Winston #Gordon Runs Dry #Calm Down Caitlin #Steamie Stafford #Henry's Hero #Luke's New Friend #The Switch #Not Now, Charlie! #The Lost Puff #The Thomas Way #The Phantom Express #Percy's Lucky Day #Bill or Ben? #Too Many Fire Engines #No Snow for Thomas #Santa's Little Engine #The Missing Christmas Decorations #The Frozen Turntable #No More Mr. Nice Engine #Away from the Sea #Thomas' Shortcut #The Smelly Kipper #Gone Fishing #The Afternoon Tea Express #Thomas the Quarry Engine #Not So Slow Coaches #Flatbeds of Fear #Disappearing Diesels #Toad's Adventure # *''My Little Pony: Equestia Girls'' *''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (TV Series)'' #Friendship is Magic (The Mare in the Moon) Part 1 #Friendship is Magic (The Elements of Harmony) Part 2 #The Ticket Master #Applebuck Season #Griffon the Brush-Off #Boast Busters #Dragonshy #Look Before You Sleep #Bridle Gossip #Swarm of the Century #Winter Wrap Up #Call of the Cutie #Fall Weather Friends #Suited for Success #Feeling Pinkie Keen #Sonic Rainboom #Stare Master #The Show Stoppers #A Dog and Pony Show #Green isn't you Color #Over a Barrel #A Bird in the Hoof #The Cuite Mark Chronicles #Owl's Well That Ends Well #Party for One #The Best Night Ever #The Return of Harmony Part 1 #The Return of Harmony Part 2 #Lesson Zero #Luna Eclipsed #Sisterhooves Social #The Cutie Pox #May the Best Pet Win #The Myterious Mare Do Well #Sweet and Elite #Secret of my Excess #Hearth's Warming Eve #Family Appreciation Day #Baby Cakes #The Last Roundup #The Super Speedy Cider Squeezzy 6000 #Read it and Weep #Hearts and Hooves Day #A Freind in Deed #Putting Your Hoof Down #It's About Time #Dragon Quest #Hurricane Fluttershy #Ponyville Confidential #MMMystery on the Friendship Express #A Canterlot Wedding Part 1 #A Canterlot Wedding Part 2 #The Crystal Empire Part 1 #The Crystal Empire Part 2 #Too Many Pinkie Pies #One Bad Apple #Magic Duel #Sleepless in Ponyville #Wonderbolts Academy #Apple Family Reunion #Spike at your Service #Keep Calm and Flutter On #Just for Sidekicks #Games Ponies Play #Magical Mystery Cure #Princess Twilight Sparkle Part 1 #Princess Twilight Sparkle Part 2 #Castle-Mania #Daring Don't #Flight to the Finish #Power Ponies #Bats! #Rarity Takes Manehattan #Pinkie Apple Pie #Rainbow Falls #Three's a Crowd #Pinkie Pride #Simple Ways #Filli Vanilli #Twilight Time #It's Ain't Easy Being Breezies #Somepony to Watch Over Me #Maud Pie #For Whom the Sweetie Bells Toils #Leap of Faith #Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3 #Trade Ya #Inspiration Manifestation #Equestria Games #Twilight's Kingdom Part 1 #Twilight's Kingdom Part 2 *''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Fan Made Episode - Double Rainboom'' Also See *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team *The Rough Gang *Elements of Harmony *Main Quotes and Scenes for Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Category:Freddieholc Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki Category:Spin-off films Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series